<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱梦幸家具厂 by tttotw (Samarium_AL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158174">爱梦幸家具厂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw'>tttotw (Samarium_AL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这次不是工地，是工厂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Koya | ELLY/Tosaka Hiroomi, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱梦幸家具厂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月明星稀的夜里，上一批下班的工人们都睡熟了。旺财十分坦荡地大跨步走出宿舍楼，走向还没修缮好的小河边。</p>
<p>没什么特别邪恶的图谋。厂区里禁烟，旺财只好偷偷摸摸地吸一支。</p>
<p>夏天本来蚊子就多，为了防止被发现，旺财又特意蹲在草丛里，腿上身上全副武装，脸上全是烟，于是空着的那只手就被叮了三四个包。抽完烟的时候，都快肿起来了。</p>
<p>才来了一个多月，旺财就已经相当有经验了。把烟头往草丛里一丢，又往前走了百十来步，找到一种植物——旺财也不知道它叫什么——掰了片叶子，把汁水搓巴出来，抹在蚊子包上。</p>
<p>生活区楼太高了，旺财溜达到仓库那边，风大，正好把身上的烟味儿散了。而且厂区夜里只有值班的人，他不容易被发现。</p>
<p>快绕到值班室那里，旺财特意走得远些，但听到了意料之外的声音</p>
<p>如果只是硬物打击柔韧物体的声音，旺财还能自我催眠有人在处理皮料，然而配上粗重的喘息，和隐忍的呻吟……</p>
<p>不看白不看啊！</p>
<p>悄悄地凑到窗根底下，找好角度，从满架货物和文件的缝隙里看过去，那副场景，香艳中带着诡异。</p>
<p>挨打的那个他认得，钢柜仓库的主任，叫欧米；另一个人外国面孔，或许是最近厂里正在接待的外国客户。按理说，旺财是后勤的人，不太可能认得仓库主任；可是欧主任名声在外，厂子里多数人都认得他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>欧主任有几分文采，时不时地在厂报上边发个小文章，而厂里的人找到他让他写稿子，他又不高兴写那些垃圾话，一律拒绝。厂里人心浮动的都想见识一下这位轻狂的欧米主任，来仓库送货提货时总是往他跟前凑。欧主任并不拒绝，然而也不多搭理他们，只冲着那帮人笑笑。渐渐地，传出来“欧主任仗着自己会写点东西，就看不起人”之类的话。</p>
<p>旺财没把那些风言风语当回事。只不过，他总从他在食堂楼上的办公室下楼，佯装巡查食堂，实际上是为了在人堆里瞅一眼欧主任。旺财觉得欧主任长得好看，侧脸美极了，塞得满嘴是肉大吃大嚼的样子格外可爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼下，好看的欧主任，光着身子，跪在一个不倒翁小凳上，撅着屁股；双臂被反剪在身后，用打包胶带捆着，上身压在办公桌上。那个外国客户，衣服一件没脱，手里拿着一把螺丝刀，一下一下地，打在欧主任雪白的屁股上。</p>
<p>好大的屁股，还很翘。螺丝刀可是金属的，一打上去就是一道红，劈里啪啦的，欧主任的屁股都快被打熟了。更要命的是，他可是跪在不倒翁小凳上，被打得前后左右地乱晃，还得扭着腰找平衡，省得摔下去。腰一扭，屁股也跟着扭，白花花的两大团肉在旺财眼前晃来晃去。</p>
<p>看够了屁股，旺财往上看，发现欧主任平时藏在工服袖子里的胳膊也很好看。虽然没有屁股那么白，但是也很不错了，灯光下有点晃眼。欧主任大概是办公室坐久了，胳膊上有点赘肉，但就显得胖嘟嘟的那么可爱。如果旺财像欧主任一样看过些书的话，肯定要用“丰腴”二字来夸奖他了。</p>
<p>再往上就是脸蛋儿了。不得了。旺财没来得及欣赏欧米的侧脸，就看见他满脸泪水，浓密的眉毛拧在一起，满脸都是抗拒。</p>
<p>这……不像是你情我愿。</p>
<p>旺财脑子里“嗡”地一声，立刻绕到门口冲进去。他有那么点计划，先从货架上抽了一根金属桌子腿儿，红着眼睛冲进去，一下子打在那个外国客户后背上。那人还想和他动手呢，转身看见旺财红着眼睛咬着牙，一副拼命的架势。嘴里用母语骂骂咧咧，转身走了。</p>
<p>旺财握紧桌子腿儿，死盯着他走出去，才转身去看欧主任。</p>
<p>找了把剪刀挑断胶带，把他扶下来。欧主任喘着粗气侧身靠在桌子上。旺财试探着问他要不要坐到椅子上去，欧主任无力地摆摆手，眼里有些绝望。</p>
<p>旺财四下看去，从地上捡起来欧主任的工服。那个垃圾的力气不小，这么结实的料子都给扯破了。又四处找了找，从柜子里翻出来一套，给欧主任穿上了。欧主任没什么太大的反应，就是冲他咧嘴笑了一下。</p>
<p>旺财一点也没往高冷那边想，他自己都快替欧主任难过死了。</p>
<p>他试探着问：“我……扶你回宿舍？”</p>
<p>欧主任摇摇头：“值班。”</p>
<p>都这样了还值班？这副样子，明天早晨换班的来了，看到了不麻烦吗……</p>
<p>“我在医务室有熟人，走，我背你过去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半拉半劝地背上欧主任，那两条大白胳膊就耷拉在旺财眼前。不得了啊，这人衣服上还有股怪好闻的香味儿。旺财扭头看了一眼欧米，发现他皮肤很细滑。</p>
<p>“我在医务室有熟人，”他又说了一遍，“之前我俩都是后勤的，那阵刚来，一块在食堂。他在后厨炒菜，我不会炒大锅菜，全糊锅底上，就在前边窗口打饭……”</p>
<p>旺财东拉西扯，就是怕一路上欧米尴尬。这么好看的人儿，被欺负，自己遇上了。怎么说也算是英雄救美吧？</p>
<p>“你叫欧米是吧？”</p>
<p>背上的人用鼻音给了个确定的回答。隔着胸膛传到旺财后背。</p>
<p>“我叫旺财。”</p>
<p>“旺师傅。”欧米有气无力地叫了一声。</p>
<p>不是，我姓田，叫敬浩，旺财是小名……</p>
<p>“谢谢你，旺师傅。”</p>
<p>行，你爱叫就叫吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>旺师傅在医务室果然有熟人，嘴还挺严，什么都没问，消了毒，开点药，讲了一下注意事项，就让旺财赶紧把人带走了。再不走就天亮了。</p>
<p>旺财问欧米宿舍住哪，欧米没说话。</p>
<p>“不方便让同宿舍的看见啊？嗐，大不了就说你点货的时候从梯子摔下来，摔一大屁股墩儿。”</p>
<p>“不是……”欧米的声音变得更小了，“我和我儿子一起住的。”</p>
<p>旺财忽然想起来，他曾经听到过的风言风语里有一条，欧主任丧偶，带着孩子住在厂里。</p>
<p>“那，要不然，你去我那吧？”旺财试探着问，“我宿舍另一个出去住了，他那屋空着。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>旺财宿舍在四楼，上电梯的时候，欧主任已经快睡着了。旺财轻轻地把他放在床上，让他趴着，自己拎着外用药犯了难。</p>
<p>刚被强暴，他也不好趁人家睡觉扒裤子啊。</p>
<p>旺师傅没办法，反正明天周末，他歇班，就在这坐着等他醒吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没想到吧，一晚上吐出来俩存稿</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>